Angelic Faces
by emokid12
Summary: No Summary XD


**Angelic Faces**

**Prologue **

emokid12- This is just a prologue you don't have to read it.

Naruto Uzumake is Konoha High's student the only way he passed the 3rd grade was because of his parent's connections to his old school (or should I say "donations"). He has been the captain of the basket-ball team for his all his high school life even though he received nothing but failing grades (and a few "C"s and "D"s along the way), but his parents had once again saved his neck with their "donations" to the school and a few lawyers. Naruto is also the school's rebel student (surprise surprise!!) on Halloween instead of going trick-or-treating or watching some kids trick-or-treating he decides to by some eggs, toilet paper, and a cantaloupe here and there. He then decides to go to school and does some exterior decorating with some omelets and fruit shakes and then decides to "clean up" if you catch my drift, and also goes on dates weekly. Sakura Haruno on the other hand is a "model student" she passed all her classes with flying colors. She is in the school orchestra, she also has a lot of free time on her considering she likes to do advances on seat and homework, because of this free time she is the one stuck cleaning the school with Naruto after the Halloween "party", amazingly after all of this she still manages to keep herself looking good , and has never been on a date ever.

O.K. enough said let's go on with the story.

**Chapter 1: It's Like I Never Knew You**

emokid12- This is where the real story begins.

"Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uzumake you're wanted in the principal's office." said Konah-sama as she gestured them to leave so that she could continue with her boring lecture on cell reproduction, as they were about to leave Naruto whispered to Sakura "Saved by the heat huh Sakura." Sakura then responded "What are you talking about I liked the lesson you idiot I don't even know why I'm being sent to the principal's office jeez." Naruto then responded with a grin on his face " Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh Sakura do you know what day it is today" Sakura then responded with annoyed tone in her voice " Yeah it's… November 1st" "Yeah and today you get to help me clean-up the parts of the school that I messed-up last night" he said while looking at Sakura's outfit and snickering insanely. " OH GOD WHY OF ALL DAYS DID I PICK TO BE SKIRT AND A WHITE BLOUSE!!" she yelled as she slapped Naruto for looking at her in that way. As they entered the principal's office they were greeted by a familiar smile. "Hello there Mr.Hatake" said Sakura as she entered the office. He then said "Hello Sakura, Naruto back for the yearly cleaning." "YEP" Naruto answered with a large grin on his face." O.K. well principle Pain has been waiting for you for some time now" Kakashi said as he started reading his perverted book. He then gestured them to go inside the office. As they entered the other office principle Pain looked extra angry for some reason .As they saw his face they both said in unison " Good morning Pain-sama" He then responded "Good morning children, now Sakura as you know your friend Mr. Uzumake decided to leave us a little gift for us this year again, but instead of having both of you clean it for extra credit ( yeah extra credit if I didn't mention that in the prologue sorry) I have decided to give you another assignment Ms. Haruno you are to babysit Mr. Uzumake fir the rest of the Quarter you are to tutor him in all the classes he is currently failing he is now your responsibility if he does just one thing that seems even the tiniest bit unorthodox I will hold you fully responsible and punish you both. As for you Mr. Uzumake you are to follow anything Ms. Haruno says no matter how silly it is." He then ended his speech with a sigh. He then suddenly yelled "GOT IT" they both answered "Yes Sir" "O.K. then dismissed" he said. Then he heard Naruto sa y "Loser". "Well Ms. Haruno looks like you got your first slip –up. Both of you go outside until the rain stops" he said coldly. They then both grunted. " Oh and Ms. Haruno I hope you are wherein a bra, you know how feisty Naruto can get" he said while laughing.

xxxx

"You know this is all your fault right" Sakura said while shooting Naruto daggers. "And how is this my fault I'm not the one who told us to go out here" Naruto said avoiding Sakura's eyes. "YEAH BUT YOU"RE THE E WHO HAD TO SAY LOSER!!" Sakura said now screaming. "Sorry I didn't know he could hear it" Naruto said now trying whisper. "WELL SORRY DOSEN'T CUT IT NOW I'M MISSING CLASSES OUT HERE SOAKING IN THE RAIN FREEZING TO DEATH!!" Sakura said still screaming her head off. "Sorry already" Naruto said still whispering. "I SAID SORRY DOSEN'T CUT IT AND LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!!" Sakura said. "Uuuuuhhhhhh Sakura if you forgot again look at what you're wearing…" Naruto said blushing and snickering like crazy. "Oh then um thanks for not looking at me then" Sakura said turning red as a tomato. "You're welcome, and here wear this before you catch a cold" Naruto said while giving his jacket to Sakura to wear. She then replied. "Thanks". " No problem and don't worry about me I stood up to 300 pounds of muscle playing basket-ball last season" Naruto said grinning. "Feh your better than I thought" Sakura said leaning on Naruto's shoulder ignoring that he was blushing at this.

xxxx

"O.K. you two it stopped raining ten minutes ago and school is almost over get in before I have to call security" Kakashi said annoyed as this was the 5th time he had to go out to get them. "O.K. Hatake-sama" Sakura said standing up followed by Naruto. "Thank you principle Pain started to get testy" Kakashi said with a sigh of relief. As they entered their classroom they were greeted by familiar faces. "Nice of you to rejoin us Mr. Uzumake, Ms. Haruno" said Konah as they entered the room. "Hey Sakura I have a few for you" Ino whispered to Sakura. "Shoot" Sakura replied "O.K number 1 isn't that Naruto's jacket? Number 2 why are you wearing it? Number 3 what took you so long to finish? And 4 why are you blushing?" Ino asked one after the other. " O.K. let's see yes, he gave it to me, principle Pain put me in charge of watching Naruto till God knows when so anything bad he does we both get punished so he made us stand out in the rain, and I am not blushing" replied Sakura. "Oh O.K." said Ino amazed Sakura could answer that all without taking a breath.

xxxx

"O.K. everyone's dismissed!" Konah said as she gestured to them that they could leave. "Hey Sakura you still coming to the mall with us later tonight" asked Ino. "Yeah, um hey do you mind if I bring Naruto with me I want to thank him for lending me his jacket before I froze to death out there" asked Sakura. " Yeah sure." Said Ino. "Yay you're the best piggy!" Sakura exclaimed. "I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Ino shouted . "Awwwwwwwww but it's so cute." Sakura said. "Sakura…" Ino said shooting daggers at Sakura. " Fine, fine piggy" Sakura whispered. "What you call me" Ino asked now flames surrounding her. "Oh nothing, nothing" Sakura said grinning. "UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG!!" Ino grunted as she ran out of the classroom. "O.K. see you at the mall crazy!" Sakura shouted as Ino left the room. "See who at the mall…" Naruto said as he sneaked up and hugged Sakura. "Oh shi…take mushrooms, man Naruto you scared the heck out of me" Sakura said as she turned around to see Naruto's face Inches away from hers. "Uuuuummmmmmm, N-N-Naruto um do you want to go to the mall with me, Ino, and Kiba later" Sakura asked blushing at the fact their faces where so close together. "Uh sure hey do you mind if I walk you home" Naruto asked amused at how Sakura reacted to being so close together. "Yeah sure and maybe you could get ready there or something if you wanted to" Sakura asked still nervous at their closeness. " O.K., but won't your parents get angry if you have a boy over without them knowing" Naruto asked nervously. "Don't worry my parents bought me a room in a condo they wanted me to get used to living alone since I might be going somewhere else for college" Sakura said. "Sweet so you can do whatever you want and your parents are paying" Naruto asked surprised at this. "Yup but only as long as I keep my grades up, but that's not a problem with me" Sakura said proudly. "Man I wish my parents would trust me like that" Naruto said a bit sad. "O.K. you two lovebirds time to go" Konah said as she began to turn the lights off. "Konah-sama" the two said in unison. "What it's true" Konah said laughing. "UUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH" was heard as the two left the classroom turning read as tomatoes.

xxxx

"This is where you live huh" Naruto said surprised at the size of the condo. "Yeah, but I bet it's nothing compared to your mansion" Sakura said. "Yeah, but this place is um cozy" Naruto said admiring how clean it was. "True, so are you going home then coming back" Sakura asked. "No I called a chauffeur to drop off some of my clothes" Naruto said grinning. "Wait so you could have driven us here but instead you made me walk" Sakura said picturing images of herself killing Naruto. "Sorry I thought you liked walking" Naruto said putting up a "I'm sorry I was blinded by your beauty look". "Fine, but don't let it happen again" Sakura said falling for the "look". "Thanks and…" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello" Sakura answered. "Yes hello Ms. Haruno this is Shizune from the front desk there is a man here for a Naruto Uzumake" Shizune said as she watched the man carry a huge suitcase around. "O.K. send him up" Sakura said "O.K. sir please go up to room 907" Shizune said to the man as she hung up the phone . "Um Shizune…" Sakura started to say "Yes Ms. Haruno ?" Shizune said wondering where the voice came from. "You missed the receiver" Sakura said laughing. "Oh sorry" Shizune said embarrassed.

xxxx

"Hello is anyone in there" called the chauffeur as he rang the door bell. "I got it" said Naruto. "Hello Master Uzumake here are the clothes you wanted and your mother has asked me to tell you to call her, she also told me to ask that young lady over there to make sure you put on clean underwear… hahahahahaha!!" said the chauffeur as he held back laughter that apparently came out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakura joined in with the laughter even louder than the chauffeur's own. "Hey I don't know what's so funny I put on clean underwear most of the time" Naruto said blushing. "O.K. Naruto that's not funny that's gross" Sakura said disgusted. "Well I'll leave you two alone" said the chauffeur as he began to run away. "Weirdo never finishes what he started" Naruto said . Hey what are all these clothes for it's not like your spending the night unless you want to that's not a problem" Sakura said hoping Naruto didn't hear the last part. "Yeah sure ,but I'll have to call my mom first" said Naruto said as he managed to sneak up on Sakura for the second time. "Man and here I thought you had bad listening skills" said Sakura not surprised that Naruto would sneak-up on her. "O.K. well better call my mom…" 

Naruto said disappointed that his plan didn't work. He then dialed the private number to his mother's job as a president of the most prestigious hotel in all of Japan "The Fox Hotel". " Hello this is "The Fox Hotel" this is Kushina Uzumake speaking" his mother stated. "Hey mom its Naruto…" he started. "Oh hey what do you need?" his mother asked. "Um I was wondering if I could go to the mall with some friends…" Naruto answered nervously. "Sure just give me the names so I can arrest them just in case you get kidnapped" Kushina said. "MOM!!" Naruto said as he yelled into the phone.

emokid12- This chapter is long I know deal with it.


End file.
